Thomas the Quarry Engine
Thomas the Quarry Engine is the ninth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and twenty-third episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas works at the quarry while Diesel takes Mavis to see the sights of Sodor. Plot One day, there's a big order of stone to be taken from Ffarquhar Quarry to Brendam Docks and Thomas and Diesel are sent to collect it. Unfortunately, they were unable to agree which of them was going to be the back engine. Thomas thinks it shouldn't be him because it was his branch line, but Diesel insists having a revolutionary diesel on the branch line is bound to improve it. Thomas and Diesel are still bickering when they arrive at the quarry. Mavis wasn't happy; she thinks they should count themselves lucky. Mavis works in the quarry all the time and rarely gets to see the rest of the island. Thomas asks if Mavis would like to be his back engine, but Mavis says there's too much to do at the quarry. Thomas tells her that Diesel can look after things while she is away. Mavis thinks this is a lovely idea, but Diesel doesn't. He couples up to the back of Mavis' train and tells her that he is going to be her back engine on their trip to the docks. Mavis asks Thomas if he would mind looking after the quarry for a while. Thomas isn't particularly happy with idea of staying at the quarry all day. Mavis warns Thomas to watch out for the Troublesome Trucks, but Thomas says he knows all about dealing with trucks. Thomas sets to work at the quarry. He fills up all the empty trucks and then pushes them into line, but Mavis was right; the trucks at the quarry are extremely troublesome and don't like being moved. Thomas begins to lose patience and hopes that Mavis and Diesel return soon. Mavis and Diesel have just arrived at the docks. Mavis loves being beside the seaside and thanks Diesel for letting her come with him. Mavis knows she needs to get back to the quarry, but Diesel spots another goods train destined for the shunting yard. Diesel tells Mavis that they could do that job together, too. Mavis reluctantly agrees. Back at the quarry, Thomas hears an engine approach and assumes that it must be Mavis and Diesel. Unfortunately for Thomas, it was just Toby and Henrietta taking some workmen home for supper. Thomas explains that he needs to get the Troublesome Trucks to the docks and is in need of a back engine. He asks if Toby will help him, but Toby thinks there are too many trucks for him and he has his own job to do anyway. Thomas was upset, but Henrietta tells Thomas to be patient. At the shunting yard, Mavis and Diesel have delivered the goods train. Mavis tells Diesel that she has had a great time, but she really needs to get back to the quarry. Tricky Diesel spots another goods train that they can take to Vicarstown and persuades Mavis to come with him to deliver that one, too. Thomas was still waiting at Ffarquhar Quarry and is becoming more and more impatient. He knows that the Fat Controller will be very cross if the trucks don't get to the docks in time. Thomas thinks that pulling the trucks on his own, without a back engine, will impress the Fat Controller so sets off with the heavy train of stone trucks. When Thomas reaches a hill, the trucks start playing their tricks. They hold Thomas back as he tries to climb the hill. When they reach the summit, they decide to push him instead. Thomas is pushed down the hill at tremendous speed. Neither Thomas nor the brakevan are strong enough to stop the surging trucks who push Thomas towards Maron station. Toby was at the platform and Thomas calls out to warn him. Luckily, a quick-thinking signalman is able to switch the points to divert Thomas onto a siding. Thomas hits the buffers hard and some of the trucks come off the rails. Just then, Mavis and Diesel pull up. Mavis is surprised to see Thomas and asks for an explanation. Thomas explains that he decided to take the trucks on his own because they had been taking so long. Diesel acts innocent and says to Thomas that he had told Mavis several times that they needed to return to the quarry. Mavis is not happy with Diesel's lying, but the Fat Controller was very cross with the scene in front of him. It wasn't long before the trucks are put back onto the rails. The Fat Controller sternly tells Thomas that he should never have taken the trucks without a back engine. Thomas apologises and says he was just trying to be useful. The Fat Controller sends Mavis back to the quarry to do what she does best, but he does realise that every now and again, it was nice for Mavis to see the rest of Sodor. So, later that day, Thomas acts as Mavis' back engine as they deliver another trainload of stone to the docks. When they arrive, Mavis is so happy that she starts singing and soon everyone at the docks joins in, too. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Porter *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Stanley (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) Locations *Ffarquhar Quarry *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Maron *Shunting Yards *Vicarstown (mentioned) *Vicarstown Bridge (mentioned) Notes *Most television guides misnamed this episode "Thomas and the Quarry Engine" when it aired in the UK. *The way that the troublesome trucks pushed Thomas down the hill, into Maron yard, onto a siding and then at the buffers is similar to how they did so in Thomas and the Trucks. *The Troublesome Trucks' eighth season theme is used. *This episode's Australian air date coincides with the 30th Anniversary of the Television series. *From this episode and onwards, a clock has been added above the engine sheds at Ffarquhar Quarry. *In Japan, it was called "Thomas of the Quarry". It was called "Thomas Locomotive from the Quarry" in Polish. The Spanish title was called "Thomas the Locomotive from the Quarry". Errors *After Salty rolls past Mavis and the shot cuts to a close-up of Mavis and Diesel, the ships behind them have changed position and Cranky seems to have moved. *Toby says that he has to take the quarry workers home for their supper, but it's only quarter past eleven. *When Thomas was considering taking the trucks of rock by himself, either 'Arry or Bert passes by in the background with a train of rocks. A few seconds later, he is coming back the other way with the same train. *The positions of some of the derailed trucks behind Thomas change between shots. *When Thomas and Mavis arrive at the docks, there are no tracks in the siding outside the Brendam warehouse, but there still appears to be buffers at the end of it. *Diesel states that there are no Diesels working on Thomas' Branch Line, however Daisy works on his line. 'Arry and Bert are also seen working on his line in this very episode. *When Diesel and Thomas arrive at the quarry, Diesel goes on the line beside Thomas, which leads straight into the engine sheds, but in the next scene, he somehow switches tracks and turns around to buffer up to Mavis' train. *When Diesel buffers up to Mavis' train, he has a brakevan coupled up behind him, but when the train reaches Brendam Docks, the brakevan disappears. *There are only two tracks leading up Gordon's Hill, compared to normal three. Gallery ThomastheQuarryEngine1.png ThomastheQuarryEngine2.png ThomastheQuarryEngine3.png ThomastheQuarryEngine4.png ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png ThomastheQuarryEngine6.png ThomastheQuarryEngine7.png ThomastheQuarryEngine8.png ThomastheQuarryEngine9.png ThomastheQuarryEngine10.png ThomastheQuarryEngine11.png ThomastheQuarryEngine12.png ThomastheQuarryEngine13.png ThomastheQuarryEngine14.png ThomastheQuarryEngine15.png ThomastheQuarryEngine16.png ThomastheQuarryEngine17.png ThomastheQuarryEngine18.png ThomastheQuarryEngine19.png ThomastheQuarryEngine20.png ThomastheQuarryEngine21.png ThomastheQuarryEngine22.png ThomastheQuarryEngine23.png ThomastheQuarryEngine24.png ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png ThomastheQuarryEngine26.png ThomastheQuarryEngine27.png ThomastheQuarryEngine28.png ThomastheQuarryEngine29.png ThomastheQuarryEngine30.png ThomastheQuarryEngine31.png ThomastheQuarryEngine32.png ThomastheQuarryEngine33.png ThomastheQuarryEngine34.png ThomastheQuarryEngine35.png ThomastheQuarryEngine36.png ThomastheQuarryEngine37.png ThomastheQuarryEngine38.png ThomastheQuarryEngine39.png ThomastheQuarryEngine40.png ThomastheQuarryEngine41.png ThomastheQuarryEngine42.png ThomastheQuarryEngine43.png ThomastheQuarryEngine44.png ThomastheQuarryEngine45.png ThomastheQuarryEngine46.png ThomastheQuarryEngine47.png ThomastheQuarryEngine48.png ThomastheQuarryEngine49.png ThomastheQuarryEngine50.png ThomastheQuarryEngine51.png ThomastheQuarryEngine52.png ThomastheQuarryEngine53.png ThomastheQuarryEngine54.png ThomastheQuarryEngine55.png ThomastheQuarryEngine56.png ThomastheQuarryEngine57.png ThomastheQuarryEngine58.png ThomastheQuarryEngine59.png ThomastheQuarryEngine60.png ThomastheQuarryEngine61.png ThomastheQuarryEngine62.png ThomastheQuarryEngine63.png ThomastheQuarryEngine64.png ThomastheQuarryEngine65.png ThomastheQuarryEngine66.png ThomastheQuarryEngine67.png ThomastheQuarryEngine68.png ThomastheQuarryEngine69.png ThomastheQuarryEngine70.png ThomastheQuarryEngine71.png ThomastheQuarryEngine72.png ThomastheQuarryEngine73.png ThomastheQuarryEngine74.png ThomastheQuarryEngine75.png ThomastheQuarryEngine76.png ThomastheQuarryEngine77.png ThomastheQuarryEngine78.png ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png ThomastheQuarryEngine80.png ThomastheQuarryEngine81.png ThomastheQuarryEngine82.png ThomastheQuarryEngine83.png ThomastheQuarryEngine84.png ThomastheQuarryEngine85.png ThomastheQuarryEngine86.png ThomastheQuarryEngine87.png ThomastheQuarryEngine88.png ThomastheQuarryEngine89.png ThomastheQuarryEngine90.png ThomastheQuarryEngine91.png ThomastheQuarryEngine92.png ThomastheQuarryEngine93.png ThomastheQuarryEngine94.png ThomastheQuarryEngine95.png ThomastheQuarryEngine96.png ThomastheQuarryEngine97.png ThomastheQuarryEngine98.png ThomastheQuarryEngine99.png ThomastheQuarryEngine100.png ThomastheQuarryEngine101.png ThomastheQuarryEngine102.png ThomastheQuarryEngine103.png ThomastheQuarryEngine104.png ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes